Love, cry and seasons
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Porque a través de las estaciones pueden pasar muchas cosas y en la relación que mantienen Harry y Draco no tan solo existe amor, también hay dolor, llanto y cansancio… (Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash").
1. El comienzo de todo

Primero agradecer la invitación para participar en este reto y segundo gracias por el apoyo hacia mis otros fics. Es un mundo que aun estoy conociendo y del cual aprendo cada día.

* * *

*** Título**: Love, cry and seasons (Amor, llanto y estaciones).

*** Pareja:** Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

*** Rating**: M (escenas un poco explicitas).

*** Advertencia**: Yaoi. Relación chico-chico.

*** Disclaimer**: Los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

*** Palabras**: 761 (Sin contar todo lo escrito anteriormente).

*** Nota de autora**: _Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash". / _Como dice al principio relación entre hombres, si no te gusta por favor no insultes.

* * *

_**El comienzo de todo**_

_Las relaciones que comienzan en circunstancias intensas, no perduran. Puede que aquel dicho sea cierto y realmente él lo creyó cuando la relación que mantenía junto a su novio pareció no funcionar. Cuando tuvieron la primera pelea, hace unos años, fue algo que jamás imaginó pasar. A ese episodio lo calificó como "un mal despertar", uno de tantos._

_Si se remonta en el principio de todo. La primera vez que lo volvió a ver. Estaba irreconocible, no era él, en realidad no estaba en sí cuando le hablaron. Encontrarse con Hermione Granger aquella mañana calurosa de verano, hace cinco años, fue el comienzo de todo. ¿Por qué quiso ayudarla a buscar a Po… Harry? Es algo que aún se pregunta, pero de lo que no se arrepiente de haber hecho._

_A medida que el tiempo fue pasando, tuvieron la oportunidad de irse conociendo mejor, por diversas circunstancias siempre se encontraban en cualquier lugar muggle o mágico. Draco en ese entonces se dio cuenta de que Harry Potter ocultaba muchas cosas, secretos, que solo con el tiempo fue revelando, confiando._

_Sin la aprobación de ninguno de sus amigos, Granger y Weasley, comenzaron a tener una relación. Una relación que no estuvo exenta de críticas o de palabras mal intencionadas, de parte de las personas o de los medios de comunicación. Harry venia saliendo de una larga relación con Ginny Weasley la cual no funciono gracias a la pelirroja y Draco, por su lado, decidió no seguir la tradición de su familia lo cual provocó la ira de Lucius Malfoy._

_A pesar de que todo fue difícil, en un principio, su relación se mantuvo y mantiene muy solida. Sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones, sus personalidades salen a relucir demostrando quienes son. Por otro lado estaba el pasado que habían mantenido en Hogwarts, las peleas o palabras hirientes, en ese caso intentaban no discutir por ello, pero como siempre a alguno se le salía alguna palabrita y ese era el detonante de todo. Al final todas esas peleas siempre terminaban en extenuantes sesiones de reconciliación._

_Al tercer año de relación se fueron a vivir juntos. Todo fluyo bien, por algunos meses, hasta que Harry tuvo su "mal despertar" y Draco creyó que todo había sido un error._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se paso una mano por la frente y al hacerlo casi se arrepintió. Odia el sudor, lo odia tanto o más que un resfriado en invierno, porque ambos son asquerosos.

Tiene que suspirar cuando se da cuenta de que la persona que lo tiene abrazado, también tiene los brazos con algo de sudor, lo entiende, es una mañana bastante calurosa de verano.

En sí, Draco, agradece despertar primero que él, porque bueno así podrá saber su estado de ánimo y si está bien, normal.

Luego de unos minutos, siente como su compañero se remueve. Draco se queda bastante quieto e intenta no respirar.

– ¿Draco? –una voz somnolienta, muy cerca del oído, le hace temblar–. Sé que estás despierto.

El rubio suspira cuando una mano traviesa se desliza por su estomago – ¡Detente Potter! –brama.

Harry suelta una risita y no le hace caso. Comienza a besar el pálido cuello de su novio y su mano sigue el camino hacia la zona sur, una mano bastante sudada. Draco no sabe si detenerlo o dejar simplemente de pensar en tonterías cuando está a punto de recibir una paja o mamada. Obviamente opta por lo segundo y simplemente deja de pensar cuando Harry le comienza a hacer una estupenda mamada. El moreno hace una trabajo rápido, pero intenso y digno de archivarse en el montón de momentos que han compartido.

–Buenos días –le dice Harry, luego de terminar, mirándolo desde donde está.

Draco acaricia los suaves mechones de su cabello, aunque no lo parezcan– Buenos días. Creo que debemos ir a ducharnos.

Harry sonríe ampliamente, sabiendo el motivo por el cual Draco quiere tomar una ducha –Claro, pero necesito mis lentes.

Draco se los facilita, ya que están cerca de mesita de noche.

–Vamos.

–Adelántate, debo dejar un mensaje.

Harry frunce el seño, pero no dice nada y comienza a caminar hacia el baño.

Draco suspira. A pesar de todo lo malo que han pasado y lo cansado que esta, Harry siempre tiene despertares así de buenos y Draco espera que siempre sean así.

Saca un cuaderno que mantiene escondido, gracias a un hechizo, y escribe: _01 de febrero del 2006. Sin complicaciones. _Con el mismo hechizo lo guarda y se dispone a ir a tomar la ducha que necesita desde que ha despertado.


	2. Una tarde en el parque

*** Título**: Love, cry and seasons (Amor, llanto y estaciones).

*** Pareja:** Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

*** Advertencia**: Yaoi. Relación chico-chico.

*** Disclaimer**: _Los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling._

*** Palabras**: 900 (Sin contar todo lo escrito anteriormente).

*** Nota de autora**: _Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash". / _Como dice al principio relación entre hombres, si no te gusta por favor no insultes. / Las palabras en _cursiva_ son flash back.

* * *

**_Una tarde en el parque_**

Draco sonríe burlonamente cuando Harry, en un acto infantil, comienza a desordenar las hojas secas apiladas en el parque.

El moreno le invita tendiéndole la mano, pero Draco lo rechaza alegando que _eso_ no es digno de un Malfoy. Harry se encoge de hombre y continúa haciendo lo anterior, sin importarle lo que piensen los demás.

En el parque casi no hay nadie, exceptuando un par de niños que hacen lo mismo que Harry y sus padres. El rubio suspira recordando que aquel día se cumple casi un año desde que Harry no ha tenido ningún mal episodio.

Sin pensarlo los recuerdos fluyen solos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Draco apoyó su mentón en la silla de la habitación y vigiló el sueño de Harry. Hacía unos cuantos minutos que había tenido su, nada grato, episodio de "mal despertar"._

_Movió la cabeza imperceptiblemente en señal de negación, sintió, en ese momento, que ya no podía más con la situación, se sintió cansado. En ese entonces, reconoció que era un tipo con muy poca paciencia, pero también reconoció que es un tipo que nunca ha desistido en lo que quiere. Y quiere estar con Harry, porque lo ama a pesar de todo lo que conlleva estar con él._

_En un principio, después de que descubriera todo, Granger se lo advirtió una vez o unas mil veces, según recordó._

–_Sera así Malfoy, como hoy y siempre, __–__pero también recordó lo otro__–.__ Aunque irán disminuyendo o se presentaran en lapsus más cortos._

_Se levantó incapaz de seguir mirándolo y desvío la mirada hacia la ventana donde el día prometía ser algo frío y las primeras hojas comenzaban a caer. Anunciando el otoño._

-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¿En qué piensas? –Harry se sienta a su lado tomándolo de la mano.

–En nada –le responde apretando la mano de Harry–. ¿Te has aburrido ya de desordenar las hojas?

El moreno se remueve incomodo –No hacia tal cosa. Solo…

Draco arquea una ceja –Harry, tienes casi 26 y si hacías tal cosa. Deberías actuar como un adulto.

Harry jadea –Me estas tratando de decir que soy infantil –le dice algo indignado.

–No, te lo estoy diciendo con todas sus letras, cariño.

Harry frunce los labios y se cruza de brazos –Tú también actúas de manera infantil en los inviernos. Recuerdas los ángeles de nieve que hicimos en el patio trasero.

–Draco no puede creer que Harry se acuerde de eso– Eso es distinto, tú me obligaste.

–Oh, pobre Draco –le dice con voz falsamente lastimera e irónica.

Harry se levanta ciñéndose un poco el abrigo no es que hiciera frio, pero como el otoño está comenzando la brisa es un poco más helada. Draco observa el paisaje a su alrededor, las hojas algo amarillentas o amarronadas caen de tanto en tanto cuando el viento aparece.

Tiene reconocer que no debió decir lo anterior o por lo menos debió haber omitido alguno que otro comentario, pero nada de lo anterior hubiese sido propio de su personalidad, si se lo hubiese callado. Por lo que opta dejar a Harry solo, no cree que se halla enojado por esa tontería.

Luego de unos quince minutos se da cuenta de que al parecer su novio se ha ido o al menos se ha enojado lo suficiente como alejarse del, pero los pensamientos anteriores desaparecen cuando le ve acercándose.

Harry se sienta a su lado, algo más alejando.

– ¿Dónde has ido? –pregunta como si nada hubiese pasado.

Harry tarda unos segundos en contestar –Fui a caminar, a seguir desordenando hojas –dice inexpresivo.

–Harry, yo… no debí decir lo anterior.

Él se encoje de hombros –No importa… son comentarios propios de ti. Creo que ya estoy algo acostumbrado.

–No debí decirlo –dice nuevamente–. Además es un gran merito para ti el haberme traído a un lugar _así._

Harry lo mira con una mezcla de sentimientos –Es un gran mérito para ti que aun estés conmigo, cuando ambos sabemos que las cosas son difíciles a veces.

–No te acuerdes de eso, por favor –le dice–. Te amo Harry, a pesar de todo.

Él sonríe –Yo también te amo y tienes razón no debemos recordar las cosas malas –en sus ojos verdes aparece una mirada de determinación–. Entonces ¿Me acompañas? Aun debo ir a desordenar hojas al otro lado –señala el lugar contrario por donde venía.

Draco suspira y pone los ojos en blanco internamente.

–Claro –se abstiene de decir algo más.

Harry se levanta y Draco lo imita, pero antes de ir. El rubio lo besa, demostrándole todo el amor que aun siente por él.

Luego de unos minutos y tomados de la mano se dirigen a seguir su tarde en aquel parque muggle.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_La mejor manera de desintoxicarse de las malas vibras, según pensaba Draco, era corriendo. Largos y largos kilómetros a través del parque muggle que visitaba algunas veces._

_El sudor corría por su rostro y no tan solo por estar haciendo ejercicio, si no por el sol que estaba, a pesar de ser temprano, muy pesado._

_Se detuvo un momento para poder tomar un trago de agua y continuar._

_Entonces una mujer caminando rápido paso por su lado, casi golpeándolo, ella al darse cuenta se giro._

–_Disculpa._

_Y él la reconoció, era Hermione Granger._

_En ese momento y en ese mismo parque había vuelto a ver a Harry Potter después de dos años. En ese parque había comenzado todo._


	3. Lo que pasara hoy y siempre

*** Título**: Love, cry and seasons (Amor, llanto y estaciones).

*** Pareja:** Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

*** Advertencia**: Yaoi. Relación chico-chico.

*** Disclaimer**: _Los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling._

*** Palabras**: 991 (Sin contar todo lo escrito anteriormente).

*** Nota de autora**: _Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash". / _Como dice al principio relación entre hombres, si no te gusta por favor no insultes.

* * *

_**Lo que pasara hoy y siempre**_

Podía sentir una respiración acompasada en su nuca.

Podía sentir un brazo alrededor de su cintura y una mano, bastante masculina, en su estomago.

Podía sentir como algo se apretaba contra su trasero.

Cuando su sentido común, ya despierto, fue consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Joder, al parecer, había… había estado con… otro hombre a, solo quizás, horas de su boda con Ginny.

Completamente consciente sus ojos verdes viajaron por el lugar, estaba todo borroso y recordó que sus lentes estaban en la mesita de noche. Sin moverse mucho y dejando de respirar, estiro el brazo un poco para tocar una pared.

Ese no era su departamento. Sintió pánico… pánico al no saber donde estaba. Quería moverse y a la vez no, porque no sería capaz de enfrentar a ese hombre con el cual se había _acostado_.

Vagamente se pregunto si su celular lo tendría en la chaqueta que había usado anoche o si su varita estaba cerca o que había hecho la noche anterior.

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y tembló un poco, porque no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado ayer. En su mente solo estaba que debía casarse con Ginny en unas cuantas horas más y en cómo le explicaría ese desliz que había tenido.

–Mmm ¿Has despertado? –pregunto una voz irreconocible junto a su oído, haciendo que se estremeciera–. Creí que sería yo el primero.

Entonces la mano que lo aprisionaba desapareció y Harry se sintió extrañamente vació ante la falta de contacto.

–Yo… –las palabras se le atragantaron en la boca–. ¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto sin moverse mucho.

–En mi casa –dijo el hombre saliendo de la cama. Solo escucho el sonido de pisadas–. Tus lentes –le dijo dejándolos sobre la cama, cerca del.

El chico se las puso de inmediato y logro ver que aquel hombre era nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy completamente desnudo y jamás reconocería que le gusto lo que vio.

La saliva se le atraganto el garganta cuando quiso preguntar algo – ¿Quieres beber algo? –Draco no se inmuto al estar expuesto ante él.

Harry le dirigió una mirada bastante desconcertada, ante la pregunta. Lo único que deseaba era largarse de allí –Debo irme –murmuro mas para él que para Draco.

– ¿Por qué? –el rubio lucia extrañamente calmado, pensó Harry– ¿Dónde debes ir?

–Mi boda… –le dijo y recordó lo feliz que Ginny se veía al elegir todo con su madre. Sin pensarlo mucho se quito las sabanas de golpe y con la miraba busco su ropa la cual encontró tirada en piso.

Draco aun seguía, desnudo, mirándolo desde la misma posición. Harry se pregunto internamente porqué él no estaba molesto o inmutado por ello, por lo que había sucedido. Con los pantalones puestos y los zapatos desabrochados, se sintió mejor y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

–No deberías salir de aquí sin tú camisa. Afuera está nevando –la voz de Draco le llego, en un susurro, cuando bajaba las escaleras. Inexplicablemente el lugar, la casa, la decoración, le parecieron conocidos. Por supuesto no le hizo caso y abrió la puerta, una brisa helada entro haciéndole tiritar de frío y observó que todo afuera estaba completamente lleno de nieve.

– ¡Que idiota Potter! –exclamo el rubio bajando también, vestido, con una camisa en las manos y cerrando la puerta con un golpe de varita. Tenía dos en su mano.

–Déjame salir –le dijo impaciente.

– ¿Dónde iras?

–Ya te dije, me voy a casar –le dijo con fastidio–. Ginny y mis amigos me esperan.

Él arqueo una ceja –Hagamos un trato –Harry entrecerró los ojos y asintió, solo deseando salir de allí–, tomamos algo para el frío y luego te podrás ir.

– ¿Por qué? –le pregunto extrañado ante la actitud de parte del, ante todas las actitudes que estaba teniendo.

–Porque hace frío –le dijo simplemente, lanzándole la camisa y caminando hacia la cocina. Harry no se fijo muy bien en lo que Draco estaba preparando, es más jamás creyó verlo utilizar una cocina.

Mientras se ponía la prenda de vestir su mirada viajo nuevamente hacia aquella casa de paredes blanco oscuro, habían pocas fotografías en los estantes y demasiadas figuras extrañas.

–Toma –Draco estiro su brazo hacia él.

Él un poco reticente tomo la taza. Olía a café –No se lo dirás a nadie ¿Cierto? –le dijo bebiendo un poco y sintió como un extraño calor recorría su cuerpo.

–No hay necesidad de contar algo que todos ya saben –susurro Draco.

La taza de Harry se estrello contra el piso y Draco solo contó con segundo antes de alcanzar a evitar que se callera. El moreno no quedo exactamente inconsciente, por su mirada pasaron miles de imágenes, momentos, situaciones, recuerdos vividos y disfrutados junto a su novio.

Draco lo abrazo cuando se desmayo.

Cada vez era más fácil controlar la pérdida de memoria que estaba teniendo Harry. En muchas ocasiones él se había escapado pensando que aun había guerra o que debía salvar a alguien o casarse con Ginny Weasley.

Draco con dificultad logro alcanzar la varita y con un _Accio_ atrajo el teléfono y marco rápidamente el número _–__Diga._

– ¿Granger?

– _¡Draco! Es temprano, sabes __–__le dijo ella somnolienta._

–Harry tuvo un episodio hace unos minutos –le informó.

–_Oh __–__se escucho mucho ruido__–.__ ¿Hace cuanto tiempo, exactamente, no le sucedía eso?_

–Desde hace más de un año.

_Él supo que ella sonreía __–Es un avance. __Sabes que esto pasara hoy y siempre verdad._

–Lo sé, es un progreso. Como tú dijiste, hace un tiempo, pasaron a ser menos frecuentes.

–_Sí que lo es. Cuando despierte debes decirle lo que sucedió._

–Siempre lo hago. Gracias por contestar.

–_Puedes llamarme a cualquier hora. Hablamos después._

Y colgó.

Solo existían cinco personas que sabían ese secreto. Granger, Weasley, el médico y obviamente ellos dos.

Draco se quedo allí a esperar que él despertara y contarle lo que había pasado.


	4. Todo sucede en las mañanas

Hola a todos... bueno esta es la ultima viñeta. Muchas gracias a los comentarios. Estas viñetas serian algo diferente entre si, pero al final me decidí hacer una historia. Cualquier falta que encuentren en este capitulo y anteriores es mero error mio, ya que no tengo beta y a veces se me pasan cosillas.

* * *

*** Título**: Love, cry and seasons (Amor, llanto y estaciones).

*** Pareja:** Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

*** Advertencia**: Yaoi. Relación chico-chico.

*** Disclaimer**: _Los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling._

*** Palabras**: 1000 (Sin contar todo lo escrito anteriormente).

*** Nota de autora**: _Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash". / _Como dice al principio relación entre hombres, si no te gusta por favor no insultes.

* * *

**_Todo sucede en las mañanas_**

_Había perdido a tantas personas en la guerra, a tantos seres queridos, que creyó que jamás se perdonaría tantas muertes._

_Luego de vencer a Voldemort tuvieron que llevarlo a San Mungo. Donde estuvo, por lo menos, una semana inconsciente y cuando despertó se sentía tan afectado, tan perdido. Gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos, pudo recuperarse de todo y decidieron volver a Hogwarts ese mismo año a terminar el séptimo curso._

_Siguió mantenido una relación con Ginny, una relación en donde todo era monótono e incluso incomodo, pero la costumbre le mantenía junto a ella._

_Después de que se graduasen Hermione y Ron tuvieron el valor de revelarle un secreto terrible. Cada cierto tiempo y sin preverlo tendría una perdida de memoria, no era algo que siempre sucedería, pero era recomendable que no viviera solo. Le dieron pociones que, de algún modo, le ayudarían a sobrellevar todo._

-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol apenas y se asomaba. Las flores aun permanecían cerradas, debido a la poca luminosidad que había.

Se sentó en una de las bancas cerca de un gran árbol, subió las piernas hasta que estas quedaron pegadas a su pecho. Sus ojos verdes se cristalizaron y algunas lágrimas se delinearon por sus mejillas. Sentía su mente tan revuelta y confusa, llena de imágenes, palabras, acciones y no podía reconocer cual era su realidad.

Había despertado, luego de haber tenido un sueño terrible, y al mirar a su lado se había encontrado con el rostro de Draco Malfoy. Se espanto ¿Qué hacia el allí? ¿Y desnudo? Salió de la cama a hurtadillas y arreglándose como pudo salió de la casa. Su única imagen era que debía ir con Ginny porque hoy se suponía que le pediría matrimonio y necesitaba ir donde sus amigos. Casi al doblar la esquina un fuerte pinchazo en la cabeza le hizo detenerse, muchas imágenes comenzaron a llegarle confundiéndole. Se veía junto a Draco besándolo, acariciándolo, estando juntos en un día en el parque. El dolor seso y sus pies se movieron por inercia hacia el parque.

Una angustia terrible apareció en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de todas las sensaciones que le provocaba el pensar en Draco Malfoy. Sentía su cabeza tremendamente nublada.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Siendo consciente de que no le había revelado nada a Ginny, le había propuesto matrimonio a lo cual ella respondió con un "Sí"._

_Un día antes de casarse y poco antes de su despedida de soltero. La visito, ella vivía sola en un departamento muggle._

_Aquella tarde se desapareció sin que ella supiese que había estado allí._

_Y al día siguiente con un "No" rotundo la dejo en el altar._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sintió una leve caricia. El olor que desprendía la tela le dio a entender que era algo suyo.

La persona a su lado no pronuncio ninguna palabra y Harry no se atrevió a mirar quien era, aunque ya sospechaba de quien se trataba.

Reuniendo todo su valor Gryffindor le dijo: –Quiero estar solo.

Draco estaba alejado del –No puedo dejarte solo, Harry.

Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los grises, habían tantos sentimientos en ellos –_ ¿Harry? _–pregunto no entendiéndolo. Draco se dio valor así mismo.

–Sí, Harry, escucha no puedo dejarte aquí solo.

–Vete.

El rubio no se amedrento, Harry era así de difícil cuando le sucedían esas crisis –No hay guerra, tu venciste a Voldemort. No hay personas a los que debas salvar, porque no eres auror –le conto. Harry abrió la boca, pero Draco continuo–, eres escritor, uno de de los mejores.

–Imposible yo… –por qué estaba allí con él, ni él lo sabia–, yo deseaba ser auror, lo que me dices es… no te creo. ¿Por qué sabes tanto de mí?

Quizás esa no era la mejor de las preguntas, porque Harry creía conocer la respuesta, en especial si se había despertado en la misma cama que él.

–Sí es posible, tú eres escritor, pero no puedo decirte porque se tanto de ti. Necesito que te tomes esto, luego te responderé todo lo que quieras.

–el negó– Tengo que irme –hizo ademan de pararse, pero Draco lo tomo de la muñeca.

–Si todo ha funcionado como pensábamos, debes tener por lo menos algunos recuerdos bastante inconexos en tú mente.

Harry lo miro algo sorprendido. La mano que Draco tenía sobre su muñeca le provocaba muchas sensaciones –No sé qué parte de todo lo que está en mi cabeza es real –susurro.

A Draco le dolía mucho verlo en ese estado –Quiero que confíes en mí y te tomes esto, por favor.

Harry no supo si fue la voz de Draco pronunciando esas dos palabras o el hecho de que deseaba comprender. Entonces se tomo la poción.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz se coló por la ventana dándole directamente en el rostro. Se removió algo incomodo, no era propio del dormir hasta tan tarde. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron con la borrosa realidad y junto a él encontró sus lentes.

Al ponérselos se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, Draco estaba sentado mirándolo y su barbilla estaba apoyada en el respaldo de la silla.

– ¿Qué paso?

Draco solo miro y Harry se preguntó porque se veía tan cansado y con ojeras. Y comprendió.

–Paso de nuevo –más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

Draco asintió y empezó a relatarle todo lo que había sucedido en la mañana.

Harry quedo mudo, evitando mirar a Draco. Ni él se creía todo lo que su novio tenía que pasar y no por primero vez se pregunto ¿Por qué él permanecía aun a su lado?

–Te amo, Harry –le dijo como sabiendo lo que pensaba– no importa lo que pase ni las veces que tenga que ir detrás de ti o soportar lo que me digas. Te amo, porque te conocí así y te acepto así.

Harry con ojos vidriosos se acerco a él y lo beso.

-Yo también te amo, gracias.

A fuera las flores comenzaban a abrirse. La primavera a penas y estaba comenzando.


End file.
